


reaching for you [ tsukkihina oneshot ]

by losertrey



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Boys' Love, F/M, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27070777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/losertrey/pseuds/losertrey
Summary: "he's dimming your light.""i'm the one who loves you."or in which tsukishima kei falls for hinata shouyo whose heart belongs to another× lower case ×
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei, Yachi Hitoka/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	reaching for you [ tsukkihina oneshot ]

_tsukishima kei_ made his way down the school hall, his hands in his pockets and headphones blasting music. a scowl was on his face, irritation radiating from his stance.

the only person who could stand him and his attitude got himself a girlfriend. tsukishima scoffed remembering how happy yamaguchi had been when he relayed the news to him.

"she said yes, tsukki!" yamaguchi had said, his eyes sparkling and his bright smile hurting tsukki's eyes.

"she really wants to go out with me!" tadashi had yelled, hopping around the classroom. his cheerful, joyful laughter feeling the room.

yamaguchi spent lunch with his girlfriend everyday and at practice he couldn't wait to get out and go meet his girlfriend.

tsukki spent his lunches alone, headsets in his ears and a scowl on his face.

the scowl would remain on his face during practice, only softening when yamaguchi would gush to him about his girlfriend.

although he hated being alone, tsukishima was happy for his best friend, not that he would ever admit that tadashi was his best friend.

yamaguchi seemed to be really in love with his girlfriend.

he talked about her with a dreamy look on his face and a content sigh. he talked about her like she was the only person who mattered in a room full of people.

"are you going to meet up with your girlfriend?" tsukkishima teased yamaguchi with a sly harmless smirk.

they were sat on the wooden gym floor with their backs against the wall, having just finished with practice.

"y-yes." yamaguchi, stammered his face heating up and his smile bright enough to hurt tsukki's eyes.

"i will do your part, go." tsukishima said, fixing his glasses.

yamaguchi smiled in gratitude, thanking tsukishima before taking off running out of the gym. tsukishima chuckled, shaking his head.

_"must be nice, being that in love."_

tsukishima's scowl settled back on his face as if it never softened. sugawara looked across the gym, spotting tsukishima alone as he was more often not.

he made his way across the gym, before sitting next to the blonde haired boy. "are you and yamaguchi okay?" sugawara asked, handing the blonde haired boy some water which tsukishima gratefully took.

"yes, he simply got himself a girlfriend that's all." tsukishima said with a brief shrug. "ah." sugawara said, yamaguchi had told him and daichi about his girlfriend.

yachi, was it? tadashi was head over heels in love with her. he talked about her like her existence was the reason for the stars in the sky.

"so you're alone now, right? you should try to bond with your other teammates. it could be good for you." sugawara said, ruffling the blonde haired boy's hair before making his way back to daichi.

tsukishima let his gaze drift to where the rest of his teammates were. _"bond?"_ tsukishima thought, his gaze setting on noya and tanaka who were doing god knows what but tsukishima was willing to bet that it was stupid.

his gaze moved from the two idiots to the other two idiots, hinata and the king of the court who were yelling, as always.

 _"with them?"_ tsukishima scoffed, his gaze lingering on hinata. "it couldn't hurt." tsukishima said, staring at hinata before tearing his gaze away from the short tangerine boy.

the tall blonde hair boy made his way to the locker, changing back to his school uniform.

"hey, tsukishima, let's practice together tomorrow!" hinata yelled before he sped away.

 _"where does he get his energy and stamina from?"_ tsukishima thought with a tired sigh, he grabbed his bag before making his way out of the gym.

he stretched his awkwardly long upper limbs before setting off of on his way home.

hinata's offer to practice with him lingered in his mind. _"maybe this might spawn something good."_ the tall boy thought, a soft smile sat on his face.

it had been a month since sugawara suggested tsukki should bond with his other teammates and tsukki had done just that.

he had managed to make one friend in his team. he wouldn't have thought it would be possible but _tsukishima kei_ was _friends_ with _hinata shouyo_.

their friendship surprised everyone in the team, including yamaguchi. tsukki and hinata were as close and comfortable around each other as though they had been friends all their lives.

the impossible had happened and their other teammates were not used to how hinata would slouch on tsukki or lean against him.

they weren't used to seeing them sitting together and having an actual _conversation_ with each other or even _laughing_ with each other.

needless to say, their friendship was a breath of fresh air to and for the team.

"that's amazing, tsukki!" yamguchi had yelled, hopping up and down as tsukki told him that he was now friends with hinata.

yama was happy for his best friend. things were going well for the both of them. he was still as in love with yachi as he was in the commencing of their relationship.

like it never was, tsukki's scowl disappeared from his face, replaced with a soft smile which was only present when he was around hinata.

"bakageyama has begun napping during lunch and now i have no one to eat lunch with." hinata rambled, he was leaning against the blonde boy, the back of his head resting on tsukishima's back along with the rest of his back.

"oh, yeah?" tsukishima asked, showing the tangerine haired boy that he was listening to him.

"wanna eat lunch with me?" hinata asked, his voice whiny and hopefully.

tsukishima chuckled, "i don't see why not." he answered with a brief shrug. he found it cute when hinata would whine to him.

"yay!" hinata yelled, hopping around the classroom, attracting a few weird stares that he didn't seem to pay mind to.

"let's go right now!" hinata yelled, grabbing tsukki's hand and leading him to where he would have lunch with kageyama.

"i've never seen you bring anything to eat. i don't think i've ever see you eat at all. so i bought you a bento." hinata asked, retrieving two bentos from his bag.

"that was very considerate of you, hinata. thank you." tsukishima said, his face heating up.

hinata smiled brightly, before digging into his own bento, humming happily to himself.

if tsukki had to choose, that was the moment he realised that he had _fallen in love_ with hinata.

he was the only person who mattered in the crowed room of people. he was like the sun, without him, it wouldn't be a bright day.

tsukki tore his gaze from hinata's face and followed suit, digging into his own bento.

this became their ritual, hinata would go to tsukki's classroom, occasionally slouching on him as he would wait for the tall boy to finish whatever he would've been busy with.

they would then go to their spot and eat the bentos hinata would've brought.

as days would go on, tsukki would find another reason to fall for the short tangerine haired boy.

the way his eyes _sparkled_ whenever he talked about something that was of interest to him.

his wide bright innocence smile when he hands tsukki the bento.

this day was no different, hinata had dragged the tall blonde boy to their lunch place.

"hey, kei?" hinata begun, a crimson blush stained tsukki's porcelain cheeks. he was getting used to hinata using his first name.

the way his name rolled off of his tongue was the sweetest sound his ears were blessed with.

"yeah?" tsukki asked, giving the tangerine haired boy his undivided attention.

"i'm in love with someone." hinata said with a deep sigh at the end. tsukki's heart shattered into a million shards.

another one of his friends was going to leave him. "that's great, is it not?" he asked, his voice shaky. he swallowed hard, a knot forming in his throat.

"they-they don't like me back." hinata said, his voice thick and heavy with tears.

his heart may as well been torn straight from his chest as he watched the one he loved cry for another.

"i'm sorry, sho." tsukki whispered, his voice dense with defeat. he opened his arms and let the tangerine haired boy come to him before gently wrapping his arms around him.

hinata sobbed in tsukki's arms. each sob brought about a pang of pain to tsukki's chest. each pang aching more than the previous one.

the two boys ditched the remaining day's classes. tsukki sleeping with his back against the wall and hinata sleeping in tsukki's arms.

soon it was time for their practice. tsukki spent practice staring at hinata's every movement, a few of his teammates taking note of this.

he stared at the short tangerine haired boy as he gazed at the king. his eyes sad and longing for the ravenette.

tsukishima sighed sadly, against the king, he had no chance of wining hinata's heart. he gave up any hope he had and as if his scowl never left, it was present on his face once more.

tsukki finished up his and yama's part of cleaning before changing back to his uniform and making his way out of the gym.

hinata jogged up to him, walking by his side silently. "you like the king." tsukki said, fixing his glasses.

"yes." hinata confirmed, chuckling awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"he doesn't like you back." tsukki said again, earning a nod from the short tangerine haired boy.

"hopefully, he'll like me back one day." hinata said with a bright smile.

 _"why can't you choose me? i'm right here."_ tsukki wanted more than to yell out to the short boy besides. he wanted hinata to look at him.

he wanted him to see that he was right in front of him instead of _him_ who was far from his reach.

"i see." tsukki said, there was nothing left off of his heart to break. "hopefully." he said sighing sadly.

hinata began spending more and more time with the king. his lunches, his practices and his walks home, all of them hinata spent with the king.

tsukki was alone once more. a scowl on his face, hands in his pockets and headsets blasting _blue_ lovesongs.

tsukki had been sitting on the gym floor, headsets in his ears. his gaze was set on his love who was getting yelled at the king.

unlike usual, hinata was taking the insults without answering back. it even seemed to tsukki that _his_ love was about to break down in tears.

moving from where he was sat, tsukki made his way to the pair. "hey, sho, can you stay after practice?" tsukki asked, completely disregarding the ravenett's presence.

"i have something i need to discuss with you." tsukki said, earning a nod from the once energetic now timid short boy.

the king was not good for hinata, his shadow dimmed hinata's light. why couldn't the short tangerine haired boy see that.

the blonde haired boy made his way to the lockers, changing into his uniform before waiting for his tangerine haired friend who soon joined him.

"why do you put up with that guy?" tsukki asked, staring at hinata who had his head hung low. "i like him." hinata mumbled, raising his head.

he looked defeated, bags under his eyes purple against his porcelain skin.

"he's dimming your light. you seem miserable, sho." tsukki said, his voice desperate.

"i-" hinata begun before letting the sentence die out, sighing in defeat. tsukki was right, he was misreable but him being misreable was in the name of _love_.

tsukki breathed in deeply, his hands slight shaking. "i-" he begun, cutting himself off with a long sigh. 

"i-i think i'm in love with you and it's okay if you can't love me back. i know that i'll never win against the king." tsukki blurted out, the colour draining from his face.

he had _fucked_ up, hadn't he?

"you're right, you'll never win against tobio so stay away from me." hinata said before spinning on his heel and walking away from the taller male.

tsukishima threw his head in laughter mimicking a madman, tears running down his face. what did he expect? he knew that it was gonna pan out like this.

_if this is love, then why does it hurt so much?_

he shook his head, there was nothing left off of his heart to break. he made his way home, his hot tears blinding him.

tsukki had his headsets on his ears as he always had more often than not, only this time he wasn't listening to music.

he was sat alone on the gym floor, tadashi long gone to meet yachi. he was observing his surroundings, mainly staring at the king and hinata.

kageyama would brush off every attempt hinata would make to talk to him. and if he did talk to him, he was yelling and insulting him.

"it really doesn't seem like they're dating." tsukki overhead noya say. "yeah, hinata and tsukki seemed more like a couple than this _actual_ couple." tanaka agreed.

 _"they're dating?"_ tsukki thought to himself. he wasn't hurt by the news, they just left him feeling empty.

without a word to anyone, tsukki changed back to his uniform before making his way out of the gym and making his way home.

tsukishima had continued to observe hinata and kageyama's _relationship_ , if anyone could even call it that.

the way kageyama treated hinata angered tsukishima. how could anyone treat _his_ love like? even the other teammates took note of how draining this whole relationship was to hinata.

tsukishima had made his way to the gym. it was time for practice, the time he dreaded the most. he would spent more than two hours listening to the king belittle and insult _his_ love every chance he got.

tsukishima sighed in relief as daichi called for a break. he made his way to his usual spot, flopping down on the gym floor.

as always, his was gaze set on the king and hinata. kageyama was yelling, _"what's new?"_ tsukki scoffed, rolling his eyes and, listening to what the king was yelling about this time.

"you, _dumbass_. that's not how you serve, you can't even block properly. can you even do anything right?" kageyama sneered, his voice hard and sharp.

"hey, don't you think that's a little harsh?" daichi questioned, hinata whimpering in fear.

tsukki stood from where he was sat and stormed up to the king. he wasn't going to sit by and let anyone make _his_ love cry.

he grabbed the king by his t-shirt without saying a word. "what do you think you're-" kageyama begun, tsukki's fist connecting with his face cutting him off.

the unsettling sound of bone on bone rung through the gym, defeaning the ears off all those present.

tsukki despised anything that had to do with physical altercations but not when it came to _his_ love. his fist connected with kageyama's face again, again and again before he was pulled off of the ravenett by daichi and tanaka.

"why the _hell_ would you do that?" hinata asked, his eyes wide with shock. "i won't stand by and let this _asshole_ treat you like _crap_." tsukki said, his voice deadly calm despite the tears running down his face.

"i-i told you to stay a-away from me and you assault my boyfriend. what the _hell_ is wrong with you?" hinata mumbled with his head hung low. he hugged himself, shifting his weight from foot to foot.

"your _boyfriend_ as you put it, treats you like _crap_. this _relationship_ of yours seems more like one sided pinning. kageyama doesn't like you, why can't you _fucking_ see that? i-i'm the one who loves you."

"i can't love _you_. why can't _you_ get that?!" hinata snapped, tears rolling down his porcelain cheeks. "i don't care if you don't love me, sho. why do you have to be with him?"

"i love him, kei." hinata sobbed out, he loved kageyama why couldn't tsukishima understand that.

"and he clearly doesn't like you. sho, he's draining your light. i-i just want you t-to be h-happy." tsukishima choked out, swallowing hard.

"i-i want to be with you but i don't care if we're not together, i want you to be happy, please." tsukishima begged, his voice desperate and dense with tears.

"then stay away from me, tsukishima. don't ever talk to me, ever again." hinata said before spinning on his heel and going after kageyama.

daichi and tanaka let go of the blonde haired boy who made his way to his previous spot before flopping down on the floor. this was a job for sugawara.

"you love hinata that much, huh?" sugawara said, sitting next to tsukki. "in a way, i feel at fault-"

"thank you." tsukki said, cutting off sugawara. "huh, what for?" suga asked, confusion playing at his voice.

"for telling me to try and bond with my other teammates. at least, this way i got to know what it feels like to love." sugawara nodded, sighing in defeat, bracing himself for what was about to come next.

he knew he wouldn't be able to change tsukki's mind, not when kageyama was still around.

"i don't think i'll be able to continue with the team. i will only bring the team down." tsukishima said, before changing into his uniform one last time in the gym and leaving the gym to which he never set foot in ever again.

 _tsukishima kei_ made his way down the school hall, a scowl present on his on his face and headsets blasting music. his hands were in his pockets and his eyes were dead. he was alone once again.

and like like poles repelling each other, hinata and tsukki avoided each other, one never bumping into the other.


End file.
